


Questioning

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [3]
Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: After Events of Movie, Gen, Questioning, Questioning Gender Identity, They're Away from the Mob, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: Jerry questions his identity.





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note - If you haven't seen Some Like It Hot, I highly recommend it. It's about two men who dress in drag to escape from the Mob. Jerry (AKA Daphne) spends a good portion of the movie literally questioning his identity. It's awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this movie, they belong solely to their creators. I'm just using them for artistic purposes. Enjoy!

Before the incident with the Mob, Jerry had never given even a first thought toward his gender, let alone a second thought. But after he and Joe had fled the state, disguised as women, Joe had told Jerry to just remind himself, "I'm a girl. I'm a girl."

It worked, to say the least. To say the most, it worked so well, Daphne found herself engaged to Osgood Fielding III, one of the rich occupants of the Floridan hotel. Jerry! Jerry found himself engaged to another man. Because, for some reason, Jerry couldn't keep his identity straight.

And he was straight, he reminded himself. Osgood was a man, and so was Jerry, and Jerry didn't like guys like that. Except, Osgood made Daphne feel pampered and taken care of, and he even let Daphne lead when they danced the tango together.

Jerry! He let Jerry, a man, lead!

Now, everything with the Mob had been left behind in the spray of the salt water. They were headed for California - him, Osgood, Joe, and Sugar - sailing around Mexico via the Panama Canal.

Joe, as far as Jerry could tell, wasn't having this problem. No, he had ditched the wig and dress and heels for pants and one of Osgood's suit jackets over a button-up shirt. He and Sugar had been spending lots of time together, and Jerry was kind of glad for it. Mostly because neither he nor Joe knew just what the problem was.

There shouldn't even be a problem! But there was. There was a problem because Jerry liked the wig and the makeup, and the name Daphne. He liked the fact that he could walk in heels even on the choppiest of sailing days, when Sugar could not.

Jerry liked the jewelry (specifically, the lost bracelet Osgood had given him) and the dresses that came down to his shins and drove Osgood crazy.

And Jerry liked Osgood, who was good to him and who had even said that he didn't care if Jerry was a guy or not. Osgood, who said he would still marry Daphne in his mother's old wedding dress.

All this Jerry had figured out in the time since they had left that Floridan hotel's dock, but he still wasn't any closer to solving this problem of his. That's what all this was, right? Just a problem that would solve itself. Somehow.

Except that it was closing in on two and a half weeks now, and Jerry was getting so anxious, she was wearing holes into her favourite pair of heels with his pacing.

Jerry stopped and groaned. Now it seemed he was mixing up his pronouns in his head. Even his name. He'd had to correct himself twice now!

Jerry sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his heels, leaving his stocking clad feet to brush against the short carpet.

Maybe this didn't have a simple, immediate solution. Maybe this took some time to figure out. A longer time than two and a half weeks.

So, maybe, Jerry should just consider what facts he knew for certain were true and go from there.

(1) Jerry liked to wear dress, stockings, makeup, jewelry, and high heels.

(2) He felt comfortable as Daphne.

(3) He really, really, liked Osgood, and not because the man was a millionaire.

(4) Jerry wasn't entirely sure if he was a boy or girl anymore, the line blurred so much.

Once those facts were established - on paper because Jerry wanted to get to the root of the problem without clutter in his head - Jerry got up and began pacing again. He'd get all of the answers to his questions eventually, all he had to do was work with what he had.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you still questioning, or not entirely sure what gender you are or what your sexuality is, just know that you are supported and loved, and it is okay to still be figuring yourself out. I certainly am. Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this! Happy Pride Month!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
